Dental mirrors typically have a frame (6) composed of metal or which feels unpleasant when in contact with the teeth, gums, cheek, or tongue. Contact with the teeth can also produce an unpleasant clicking sound. Efforts to lessen the discomfort produced by dental mirrors have been made. U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,180 employs a soft absorbent roller at the top of the dental mirror to help prevent contact of the mirror with the mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,682 uses a rubber bumper along the sides of the mirror to prevent the mirror from contacting the mouth, particularly, the teeth. None of these built in solutions provide complete protection for the mouth and also fail to provide a way of retrofitting dental mirrors already in use. There is therefore a need to retro fit dental mirrors now in use and provide complete protection for the mouth.